


Yearnings of the Wind (Fanart)

by Postal_Ninja



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/M, Fanart, pencil sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Ninja/pseuds/Postal_Ninja
Summary: A pencil sketch of Queen Nadia and Magus inspired by argle_fraster's fic'Saints and Martyrs', of which I am a huge fan <3
Relationships: Maou | Magus/Marle
Kudos: 1





	Yearnings of the Wind (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argle_fraster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argle_fraster/gifts).




End file.
